1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adaptors for power sources and, more particularly, to adaptors for power sources used in energizing a lantern flashlight.
2. Related Art
Devices for adapting cell type batteries for use in connection with lanterns are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,440 to Hahs, Jr. et al. describes a lantern battery substitute that has an upper assembly 10 and lower assembly 20. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the upper assembly 10 and lower assembly 20 may be fitted together and, as such, approximate the dimensions of a lantern battery. The upper assembly 10 comprises spring contacts 44 and 46 and the lower assembly includes electrical bridges 48, 50 and 52 between which an array of four “D” size battery cells is retained to provide a 6.0 volt output.
Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,787 to Goldschmidt et al which describes a cell battery adaptor that has a main receptacle 10 and a hinged closure portion 20. As shown in FIG. 1, the hinged closure portion 20 connects with the main receptacle 10 via a hinge member 11 and may be opened to insert four “D” size batteries. A one-piece cell interconnecting element 60 may be disposed within the main receptacle and has contact rivets 74A–H for engaging and connecting the terminals of the four batteries.
While the above-described devices may be suitable for adapting cell type batteries for powering lanterns, to date, no suitable device is available for adapting high voltage batteries for use with, e.g., military type lantern flashlights. A long felt need exists for such a device as numerous high voltage batteries are available with a charge that is suitable for use with lantern flashlights. For example, the Army purchases approximately 300,000 BA-5590/U lithium batteries a year currently at a cost of approximately $75.00 per battery for a total of about $22.5 million a year. This particular battery is commonly used in manpack tactical radios such as the AN/PRC-119 SINCGARS radio. Under current operating procedures, the radio operator is responsible for insuring that the radio will not shut down during a mission. The operator risks disciplinary action by the unit commander if he fails to install a fresh battery during pre-mission preparations and the battery is depleted prior to completion of the mission. In one particular case, a SINCGARS radio can operate for 32 hours on one BA-5590/U battery, but the operator may change the battery every 24 hours. Partially used BA-5990/U batteries will be returned to the unit supply point with 25 percent energy (40-watt hours) remaining which represents approximately $18.75 worth of energy.
It is believed that the partially used high voltage battery has little likelihood of use, and the supply personnel generally choose to activate the battery's internal self-discharge circuit to discharge the battery to zero volts to prepare it for disposal. This can represent up to an estimated $5.625 million of wasted energy annually.
Accordingly, a need exists for a suitable adaptor for use with high voltage batteries.